El te del amor
by SakuraMegurine01
Summary: Shampoo le da un té a Ranma y este decide tomarlo pero no se da cuenta que esta hecho de una planta que cuando lo toma se enamora de la primera persona de el sexo opuesto. RanmaXAkane
1. Chapter 1

**Holas! Por alguna razon no puedo entrar a la Saotome2001 pero soy la misma Yumo Saotome la misma, asi que no me digan que soy una copiona (T.T) En fin aqui esta denuevo**

Solamente para que no se confundan

-El personaje habla-

-_El personaje piensa-_

Sin más que decir empecemos con la historia. : 3

Eran las 9 de la noche, en Nermia, en el restaurante de Shampoo

- ¡Abuela, que tienes hay, Shampoo quiere ver!- Dijo emocionada la chica de cabello purpura.

- ¡Ah! Shampoo, son unas plantas viejas que venden en China- Dijo la abuela de Shampoo.

- ¿Y para qué sirven?- Pregunto ansiosa la chica China.

-Pues según la leyenda las preparas en un té y se lo ofreces a la persona indicada, a la primera persona que vea se enamorara perdidamente de ella obviamente del sexo opuesto.-Dijo la anciana mientras se reía- Toma te regalo un ramo de ellas, ojala se lo puedas regalar a Ranma.

-_Claro que con esto podre quitar a la chica violenta que está en medio de mi Airen y yo.-_ Pensaba Shampoo- ¡Gracias abuelita! Se lo llevare mañana a la escuela para que almuerce – Se dirigió corriendo a la cocina y empezó a prepara panes al vapor para ofrecérselos a Ranma con el té.

Desde la ventana de afuera estaba Ukyo y sonrió maliciosamente.

_-Claro si pensabas que me iba a alejar de mi Ran-chan estas muy equivocada, ahora con más razón estaré a su lado.- _Decía Ukyo mientras se alejaba del lugar._- Solo espero que Kodachi no se entere porque si no estaremos en problemas todos._

**Mientras tanto en la casa de los Tendo.**

- ¡Oh vamos!- Decía Ranma mientras trataba de golpeara a Ryoga.

- Que quieres Saotome- Le contesto Ryoga un tanto enojado, sin saber la razón.- No quiero pelear-. Dijo por último el chico.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Contesto el chico de la trenza un tanto enojado por ver la reacción de Ryoga.

- ¿Qué más si no es venir a ver a mi amada Akane?- Dijo Ryoga mientras se sonrojaba tiernamente.

-P-chan, ven cerdito, vamos a dormir- Grito Akane desde el segundo piso.

La cara de Ryoga se lleno de ilusión, pero la de Ranma se quedo en shock al ver que su acompañante se había lanzado a la laguna de la familia Tendo.

Un lindo cerdito salió del agua.

- No voy a dejar que duermas en la cama de Akane otra vez- Decía Ranma mientras intentaba golpearlo con una toalla que encontró en el dojo

Ambos subieron rápidamente las escaleras hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Akane, ella se encontraba en ropa interior porque se estaba colocando su pijama de color amarilla.

El cerdito se aventó automáticamente a la cama de la menor de los Tendo, mientras que Ranma quedaba en shock al ver como se encontraba su prometida.

- ¡Ranma!- Grito Akane mientras trataba de cubrirse con la cobija- ¡Sal de mi habitación en este instante!

El chico de la trenza estaba muy enojado y decidió salir de la habitación.

- ¡Hay pero que odioso!- Dijo Akane muy enojada.

Toda la familia Tendo se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Akane y Ranma se dirigieron a la escuela como de costumbre

Las clases pasaron aburridas y llego la hora del almuerzo.

- Nihao- Dijo Shampoo acercándose a Ranma.

- Ah, hola Shampoo- Dijo Ranma desviando la mirada.

- Airen, esto es para ti, por favor cómelo- Dijo la peli-purpura entregándole una canasta.

- ¿Mmm qué es?- Dijo Ranma recibiendo la canasta.

- Pues, es el platillo de mi abuela, panes al vapor- Dijo Shampoo con una gran sonrisa.

- Ni hablar- Dijo Ranma devolviéndole la canasta a Shampoo- La última vez que me diste panes con cada estornudo, tenía que abrazarte.

- No, estos no tener nada- Dijo la chica. – Por favor come uno, si quieres yo como uno primero.

La chica comió un pan e hizo que Ranma estornudara para que viera que no tenía efecto.

- Mmm, bueno- Ranma se comió un pan.

- Airen, este es un té para acompañarlo con los panes para que se coman más fácil mente- Decía Shampoo. –_Ahora si serás todo mío-._ Pensaba la chica de pelo purpura.

En esos momentos Akane iba pasando por ahí.

-_Hay pero que descarado, comes la comida de otras, pero ahora veras- _Decía la peli azul mientras subía las mangas de su uniforme.

- Ranma eres un descarado- Repetía Akane, mientras que el chico de la trenza pasa un trago del té.


	2. Chapter 2

-Que crees que estas haciendo- Dijo Ranma mientras terminaba de pasar el trago de té.  
Antes de que pudiera ver a Akane, Shampoo le cubrio los ojos a Ranma.  
-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- Dijo Ranma mientras se quitaba las manos de Shampoo de la cara.  
-Airen, no por favor no ver a chica violenta- Decia la amazona un poco triste.  
Ranma se quito las manos de la peli-purpura.  
Pero Akane ya no se encontraba en ese lugar, estaba caminando hacia el salon de clases.  
- Me tengo que ir- Dijo ella- Solo queria decirte que hoy llegare tarde pues ire con mis amigas al cine.- Dijo Akane dirijendole una sonrisa a Ranma- Espero que sigas divirtiendote con Shampoo.  
Ranma miro extrañado a Akane pero cuando menos se pudo dar cuenta, dirijio sus manos a sus mejillas, las sentia ardiendo.  
Las clases pasaron muy lentas pero Ranma estaba entretenido mirando a Akane. Cuando se percataba de lo que estaba haciendo cambiaba su mirada hacia otro lado, mas no podia apartar su mirada de ella.  
Asi todas las clases estuvo, mirando de reojo a Akane, y preguntandose que le pasaba.  
Al final de las clases Ranma, busco a su prometida, cuando por fin la encontro sus ojos se llenaron de ilusión y empezaron a ilusionarse con una linda sonrisa en su cara. Pero cuando Ranma se dio cuenta de como habia reaccionado, se dio una cachetada y siguo con lo que tenia que decirle a Akane  
-¡Akane!- Grito emocionado Ranma.  
La chica dio una media vuelta y vio a Ranma.  
-¿Regresamos a casa juntos?- Pregunto Ranma  
-Ranma te dije que iba a ir al cine con mis amigas- Anuncio Akane, sonriendole a su prometido  
El chico cambio su sonrisa, a una cara enojada y un poco angustiada.

Shampoo llego a su restaurante, y pregunto muy agitada a su abuela.  
-Abuela, existe una cura para las ramas que me regalaste?- Pregunto Shampoo  
-No lo se Shampoo seria cuestion de que tu buscaras- Dijo la vieja agarrada de su bastón.  
-Eh? No me digas eso- Dijo Shampoo.  
-Es medicina muy vieja, y yo solo conosco la medicina moderna.

(En el cine)  
-Akane!- Dijo una de sus amigas- Vamos a ver una pelicula romantica sale?  
-Claro- Dijo Akane sonriendo  
Desde lejos estaba Ranma mirando a las 3 chicas.  
"Con que Akane va a ver una pelicula romantica, pero lo mas seguro es que se seinte junto a un chicho y este quiera pasarse de listo"- Penso Ranma muy celoso-En que demonios estoy pensando, ella no me importa en lo mas minimo- Dijo el muy enojado-. Vaya a quien quiero engañar- Dio un gran suspiro.  
Dentro del cine Akane y sus amigas miraron una pelicula romantica y despues de una hora salieron las chicas y por si fuera poco las sospechas de Ranma seguian en pie un par de chicos miro a las chicas y las siguieron  
-Hola bonitas- Dijo uno de los muchachos mientras que los otros rodeaban a las chicas.  
-¿Que es lo que quieren?- Dijo Ranma mirando desde un extremo a Akane y a las demas.  
- Sera mejor se alejen de nosotras-. Dijo Akane caminando en sentido contrario.  
-Los muchachos no van a hacer caso-. Dijo Ranma apoyando su cabeza en su brazo-. Sera mejor que intervenga.

**Hola, perdon por no subir el otro capitulo, es muy tarde, pero aqui esta xD, espero que les guste dejen reviews? :3**


End file.
